


to pierce the icy calm of the dead

by keerawa



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvanus under the Lich King's thrall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to pierce the icy calm of the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



From the moment Frostmourne pierces her breast, Sylvanus' memories of her life are distant and small. She knows that the people she kills, the cities she destroys at the Lich King's bidding were once beloved to her. She does know. But it makes no difference. She cannot _care_.

A wall of ice separates Sylvanus' mind, which he uses as he does her body, from her will. Until the day Arthas laughs at her. That laugh – it echoes through her. It _hurts_. She burns to hurt him back. The ice cracks before the fire of her hatred, and she is free.


End file.
